Conventional solutions for building software applications typically require computer programming experience and training A programmer needs to know a programming language in order to write programming language code that creates the data structures and instructions that enable the various objects of the computer program to interact with one another.
Software applications frequently include object interactions, such as user interface object interactions. When one object receives information about a particular event, the object may perform a specific action on another object. For example, a shortcut object (e.g., “My Documents”) may receive a mouse click event and interact with a file folder object by performing an open action on the file folder object. In response, the file folder object may open a window and display the contents of the “My Documents” folder. Other examples of objects that may interact include button objects, menu objects, image objects, audio objects, video objects, and text objects. There are many examples of objects that may interact.